Computers Can't Feel
by ChicFlick97
Summary: Cyboria had always doubted herself when it came to killing that miserable bandicoot. But, why did she do what she did? What went on in her mind whilst she was plotting his ultimate demise? Long 1-shot. 11,000 words. 1st-person POV. Breaks are advised.


**Computers Can't Feel**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>.: Has anyone here ever wonder what Cyboria was thinking during her conscious hours? Anyone wonder _how _she fell in love with Crash as did her host? Anyone? Well, I certainly have, and that's led up to story time, duckies! So, just sit and watch what goes on in the villainess's head whilst she plotted for her revenge…

**WARNING, THIS IS VERY LONG AND NOT SEPARATED INTO CHAPTERS. THIS STORY WAS MEANT TO BE ONLY A ONE-SHOT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>I could feel it; my senses starting to form. My vision was blurred by static, and I immediately knew I was not alone in this body. I even knew this wasn't my body to begin with, but I was generously granted full control. Hair clung to my face, and my mechanical eye was adjusting view. Still, I could see next to nothing, as static distorted my sight.<p>

A voice, one I was built to recognize, spoke. "Cyboria, awaken."

The long, tube-like cords that were implanted into my back suddenly snapped, and I was released from my charging station. I could feel my heart, one of the only organs my host still possessed, beating faster as I hit the ground with a solid clang. The red hair that wasn't making my sight any more visible simply stuck to my cheeks, and I brushed the strands away. My titanium epidermis (or what would be metal skin) shone brightly in the florescent lights of the laboratory,

I saw the man, dressed in a white lab coat and pale yellow skin, eyeing me with curiosity. I simply stood firm, not speaking nor blinking. He cleared his throat. "Cyboria, what is your mission?"

All of my systems instantly kicked in whereas I fabricated an answer. I could feel the small warmth of my mechanical right eye glowing brightly. "My mission is to destroy Crash Bandicoot and to loyally respect my creator, Doctor Neo Cortex."

Thousands of images ran through my mind, ones that seemed familiar, of a life I might have once had. These apparently were memories of my host, whose name I couldn't remember. She was the key to a very important project, and is vital for my existence. Yet, I knew I could overpower her, for she was a feeble woman and had little mental power.

Cortex seemed rather enthralled with my reply, and turned to a robot that stood meager feet away from the two of us. He then turned to me. "Destroy that robot."

On command, I raised my weaponized left arm, and aimed at the security robot. A plasma bolt shot from the cannon, and penetrated the bot, rendering it useless as a neat hole was burned into its center. It fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He smiled devilishly.

"Very good, Cyboria. Now, go find that bandicoot."

My face remained blank, and I walked past him calmly. "With pleasure." Killing a meddlesome marsupial such as that Crash would be easy. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>I stood behind a large door, one that was an automatic and required a code. Behind this particular entrance in this particularly pitch black corridor, was that rat. Every time I thought of him, commands to execute shot through my mind. Yet, only two things were keeping me at bay; the Doctor's commands, and the conscious of my host.<p>

My host was a rather annoying female, as I've come to know. She constantly kept trying to bark orders and convince me not to kill her friend. If I'll ever meet anyone more maddening than her, it's got to be one hell of a guy. I actually pitied that bandicoot for having to deal with her for a whole month. But, in the final stretch, I will not spare him any mercy, and he will be terminated.

The door began to slide up, illuminating the hallway with the adjacent room's light. My eyes, both organic and mechanic, laid eyes upon the creature that stood at the centre of the room. I slightly heeded the presence of three individuals observing from a window one story above. But, they did not matter; I needed to get to my target.

I stepped into the light fully, and that marsupial known as Crash Bandicoot only stood there, gaping at me. His stares began to irritate me, and I clenched my fists. The door from which I had entered closed and locked behind me, and I inhaled.

"Kate?" he asked. Fool. He still believed I was his petty girl.

"Crash Bandicoot," I greeted soberly. He studied me, agape at my features.

"What happened…?" he breathed. It was then that my master, Cortex, chuckled darkly.

"She's mine now. Cyboria was created to destroy you, Crash, and she'll rule the world alongside me."

The bandicoot didn't take his eyes off me. "Kate…"

My anger got the better of me. "My name is Cyboria, you little cretin!" I breathed deeply for a moment, and narrowed my eyes at him. "Call me 'Kate' again and I'll shoot you where you stand."

Obviously, Crash was shocked. I could feel the astonishment of my host as well. But, I didn't care for either one of their feelings. All that needs to be completed is my mission. My eyes glanced up at the observation window, and they fell upon Cortex. The latter flipped his hand dismissively. "Kill him."

A sinful smirk curled my lips. "Gladly."

At once, I sprung into action. His eyes imitated saucers in his stunned state. In seconds, I pinned his small body to the ground, and I could see my hulking metal weight was crushing him. He coughed, and found words to speak. "Kate, snap out of it! You don't work for this creep!"

I frowned, and held up my cannon arm to his face. "You dare question my place of work?"

He blinked, and surprisingly shoved me off with what seemed to be an impossible strength. I sat on the ground for a moment, dazed. Again, I heard him call me by that inferior woman's name. "Kate, listen to me—"

"Why would I do that," I grinned in a sinister manner, "when I could have so much _more_ fun ripping out your innards?"

The battle raged on, and I could hear the people above the onslaught chatting, which turned into an argument interrupted by Cortex. I tried various physical attacks, but he managed to evade them all. How was this runt accomplishing this? I grit my teeth, and readied my weaponized arm for fire. The end of the cannon shone a bright pink, signaling it was ready. I smiled, yet he gulped nervously.

"Look, I know that I can be a jerk sometimes, but is trying to kill me really necessary?" he joked. I wasn't the least bit interested in his humorous remarks; instead they agitated me with unreal power. That seemed to be his goal, which made it even worse. Even so, I tightened my lips.

"Trying to be funny will only get you killed, Bandicoot." I fired a bolt of pure electricity at him, yet still, he managed to dodge that attack. "Now hold still!"

He offered me one of his dazzling smiles. "Ah, come on. I've survived on it for years, and I'm still kicking." Again, I shot a laser at him, and he evaded it with grace. "And still as lucky as usual."

I grinded my molars together, and glared at him hatefully. I prepared my weapon to become a flamethrower. "You infernal rat," I hissed.

"Marsupial, thank you very much."

At this remark, I sighed, and lowered my firearm momentarily. "If I'm going to kill you, do you really think I_ care_?"

With a wince, he sucked air between his teeth. "Ouch." But then, he flashed a grin so foolishly wide and gave a thumbs-up. "Touché, mate."

That's it. With a war cry, I dashed toward him with my flamethrower ready. I neared Crash, and leapt at him. Sadly, I hadn't suspected him to be as fast as he was, and he slid on his knees right underneath my metal body. With the sudden realization that I was going down without a victim hit me, it was too late. I struck the ground with a loud metal _thud. _Instantly, pain ran through my head, and I staggered back to my feet while clutching my aching skull. Obviously a concussion was taking place.

I saw him gazing softly at me, his eyes ridden with guilt and remorse. I knew his sorrow wasn't for me, but it was for that girl, Kate. "You okay?" he asked.

Unfortunately for him, I didn't bother to care. He was in striking range, and I sweep-kicked Crash to the ground. He hit the floor with an aggrieved grunt. I restrained him to the base with one of my bulky boots, and placed it right on his abdomen. I stared down at him coldly. "I don't need your sympathy, Crash."

"Ah, so we've decided to use first names now, huh?" Crash retorted. I narrowed my eyes and shoved the butt of the flamethrower to his nose. His smile dimmed, yet was still present. "Hey, no need to be hasty."

"Your death is my mission," I stated blatantly. This rat was harder to kill than I thought. Perhaps, it was me, fooling around too long and not doing my job. Perhaps… I wanted to wait. I wanted to see what would happen. He looked as if he was hiding something, but I told myself to keep my mind focused on the mission. I sneered malevolently. "Any last words?"

He sighed, and looked at me plainly. "You know, I never thought you of all people would be the death of me. 'Kate Clark kills Crash Bandicoot.'"

I paused, as if by force. What the—what was he doing? He seemed to enjoy my sudden hesitation, and he continued, "I also know that you never wanted to be a Cyborg or Cortex's minion. You wanted to be an artist."

"I…_did…" _I mumbled. Wait, those weren't my words. These weren't my thoughts! They were that blasted girl's! The bandicoot I had pinned grinned almost fiendishly.

"And that little dragon tramp stamp you had sure was cute."

My face grew hot. What was this? Suddenly I blurted out, "I got it because my brother dared me to!"

No, no, no, no, **NO**! This can't be happening! That—that female was somehow gaining control! She was superseding my systems! I growled under my breath and I grimaced. I had stood up and tried to gain direction again. He seemed pleased at my effort; apparently I was pretty heavy. I snarled. "Ugh, quiet you pesky female!"

Her conscious fought against mine, but she was loosing the battle. I was stronger, and she was a weakling. I remained the dominant force in the body we shared. In pure rage, I saw that the bandicoot was still in reach. With a grunt, a forced up a leg and thrust my metal boot into his chest. He flew back into the wall with a pained groan, and slid down to the floor.

Her, Kate's, voice broke through my vocal cords. "Crash!" she yelled concern. I tried to get her to shut up, but for the strangest of reasons I couldn't. I couldn't vent my fury on her, so it would have to be her friend.

I approached the fallen bandicoot, and he coughed. "No hard feelings. Being possessed isn't too good either, I suppose." I stood at a halt, and studied him. Through the sight of my mechanical eyepiece, the words "SYSTEM OVERRIDE" flashed over and over perpetually. She was slowly triumphing over me…

With a grumble, I strode closer to where he sat, and took my metal hand to his throat. I slid him up the wall, frowning at him. He choked out a few coughs, and gazed at me. "Why is this girl so important to you, Crash Bandicoot?" I asked.

He offered the lightest of smiles. "Because I love her."

My face fell. My mouth went dry. My splitting headache numbed. Kate was just as shocked as I. I felt my eyepiece suddenly starting to flicker. The two inhabitants in the body, truly _us_, spoke softly in unison. "Love…?"

That was the last thing I could remember seeing. All that followed was simply a blur. The images ran through my mind of offensive robots getting destroyed, entering an escape pod, and finally my host confessing her love for him as well. That petty human in love with a bandicoot? Ha. _Love_.

But soon… She changed… She converted into a bandicoot… And my powerful body was gone…

* * *

><p>Day went by. Weeks passed. I watched behind the prison of hibernation as those two fools fell deeper in love. The way he held her and the way they kissed… It truly sickened me. I was damned to this life forever wasn't I? Forced to observe the affection of my worst enemy and my host, whom I shared a body without her knowing; forced to see how they love each other.<p>

I surely thought I was to go mad. I was going to lose it. I couldn't kill myself, due to my precious body being concealed with Coco Bandicoot's lab. That little girl was Crash's sister, as I have come to know. She was certainly very smart; perhaps she would prove a good minion.

That when the thought hit me. No, I was to survive through this haunting subconscious that was her mind. I would break free—gain control once more. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult of a task… Surely it wouldn't? No, no; I am sure of it that I will break out of this confinement, this—this hell. I will, and no one is stopping me. No, not a soul…

I calculated a plan, one that would work if careful procedures were made. After I had total control over her, where she would never be able to break out of her own mind—no, never! She would be trapped, and will sit and perceive the torture that **I** have gone through… Then, once free and of my own will, I shall protect my eyepiece, where it lay obscured in that blasted lab, right above my previous body. Without that very vital gear, I wouldn't be alive. That is why I must guard it.

After these are completed, I will complete the final part of the preparation… I will annihilate the Bandicoot family. Then, I will somehow destroy that island spirit Aku-Aku. He would be a bother, I'm sure of it. Then—oh, but then—I'll destroy that miserable Doctor Cortex. He might somehow be able to overpower me, and must be taken out. Besides, he thought he could totally control me, thought I would be his little pet. Ha! I am no pet!

I would have been grinning fiendishly if I had control over my host's facial features. Surely enough, I will. Oh-ho, I will.

After every one of my enemies has been executed, I will reign as empress over this world. Yes, yes. I shall be a ferocious ruler with a cold heart.

Soon… Very soon… That wretched bandicoot will die for what he did to me… He will be the first to go down.

* * *

><p>Opportunity was very valuable. After nearly four months of my host living with them, her mind began to grow weaker as she yearned for home. Yet, she barely realized what a great chance she was giving me. This was the time to react. This was the time to ensue my future as an empress.<p>

On the cool night of N. Sanity, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her dreams were very important, as they vented a chance for me to creep into her subconscious. Although I haven't in the past, I must now. I had to weaken her mentality even more, so that I may be in command of this body.

You should have seen how _carefully _I had completed my task. It was done with such accuracy, such swiftness, that you wouldn't think me as insane. Would one that's insane work as skillfully as I had in her subconscious? Working as a subliminal force was complicated work, but I managed to succeed greatly.

You see, I triggered a dream—no, a _nightmare_. The memory of Cortex placing electric probes into her nude human flesh. This was the very spawn of my life, when I had just started out. I could see her bandicoot persona, standing across the room and gaping at the scene. Her disgust and astonishment filled me with a sadistic joy. It was pleasant watching her gaze at her own unconscious form, and a doctor prodding for good places to make a slit.

Kate shivered. The two figures in the dream began to form dialect. The short Cyborg known as N. Gin cleared his throat. "Dr. Cortex, are you sure she will live through this?"

The madman beside him sighed, "Yes, I am certain she will live for the duration I will be working on her." Cortex stitched up another score that he had placed a probe into. He stifled a cough. "Alright N. Gin. Hand me the chip that I will place into her brain so that she may be under my control."

That stout man complied, handing the computer chip to his colleague. That little piece was me, the consciousness of Cyboria. Cortex grasped a scalpel, and resumed to make and incision into her brain. Yes, that is where I had come into play. My attention turned to the nauseous Kate Clark. She tried to yell at Cortex to stop, yet words failed to escape her mouth.

I smirked. She was getting weaker; I could feel it. She was close to tears, when suddenly the dream had begun to quake, and it vanished. She had been aroused wakeful. I grumbled a curse under my breath as I saw it was that dim-witted fool, her lover. But, I had done my job, and Kate was now in a weaker position, one that I could begin to start to command.

That next night, I attacked her immune system. In a matter of time, she was vulnerable to sickness. Soon enough, she had gotten a chill, and was plagued with a fever. She was oblivious of the symptoms, which was good.

Crash had come to her, whilst she was in the midst of a headache that I beset her with, and grinned. "Hey, Kate?" he asked.

She moaned. "What?"

He sighed, and readied himself for speech. "Would you like to take a stroll on the beach with me?"

What a pitiful way to express affection.

Kate mulled it over. "A stroll on the beach?" She then shrugged. "Why not?"

The duo was striding beside the waves of the ocean calmly. I could sense that Crash was feeling rather awkward with this situation that he had created. Kate's fever raged on, and she was rather quiet. He tried to fill in the silence.

"So, Kate…" he said. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. She gazed at him, and gave a flustered sigh.

"Crash, are you feeling hot?"

I could see his puzzlement. "Well, normally it's hot here, but… I'm just fine."

"Really? Hm…" She pondered. Now, she focused her eyes back to the sand. Crash's nervousness emitted from his body like a fetid odor. Even I could feel how dreadfully jittery he felt. Clearly, he wasn't comfortable in loving scenarios. Suddenly, I felt his arm slip onto my host's shoulders, and immediately he cringed.

"Hey, Kate… Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" she muttered. I could easily see how uncertain she was with her alibi. It was her uncertainty that allowed me to gain control for the very first time in months. She turned to him, her expression devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "Crash…"

I took action. I penetrated her nervous system, which in turn allowed me to have access to her power. I, with newfound control, tackled Crash to the ground. The waves were so close they threaten to soak us to the bone, but that didn't matter. "You little piece of scum!" I growled through a demented snarl. "I ought to rip out ever internal organ you have!"

He was baffled by my words. "What? What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about, fool! You and your infernal emotions eroded me from control!" I gripped his shoulders tightly. He winced, and his ears folded back.

"Control? Kate, what's going on?"

"I'm going to kill you…" I smirked with malice. I dug the clawed fingers of my host into his shoulder blades. I felt his blood forming at my fingertips. But, sadly, my power would not last. I only had so long to remain in command of the body. Kate's consciousness became superior, and I faded back into my solitary confinement.

Damn you, Kate Clark.

Soon, she was trying to stutter comprehendible words, but ended up crying and running off to the house, and locking herself within her room. It was wonderful to watch her weep in remorse, and dug her face into her pillow. The blood of her lover printed itself in the shape of her fingertips and staining the white.

She questioned herself. Why did she say she had wanted to kill him? She didn't want to kill him! She couldn't control what had been said! I sighed with boredom as she continually beat herself up over the matter. It began to grow rather tedious.

"What have I done?" she sobbed. She resumed interrogating herself, searching for the reason why she'd been so vicious. Why did she say those things to her lover? He did nothing to her! What was it that made her do it?

Finally, my impatience relented. _It was me, you pesky female._

Her head snapped up. "What the—who said that?" her cracked voice choked.

_Your worst night mare, weakling. _It was rather enjoyable to talk to her in such a manner.

She scanned her bedroom. "Who are you?"

_Who am I? Why, I'm offended. You should recognize me. I have the very same voice as you._

"I swear, if you don't come out—"

_You'll what? Beat me to a pulp? Right now, dear, I am in power to take over your entire body and force you to commit suicide. _Obviously, I was bluffing with such words, but if I was to complete my plan I had to tell a few white lies.

Kate shivered. "I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

It was this time that I decided to reveal myself. _Cyboria… And I want a body… I want your body… So I can roam the Earth as a physical being once again._

"I thought you were dead."

_I am not dead… I was merely put into a slumber because your emotions got the better of you and that wretched bandicoot._

"Then… Where are you?"

_I am inside you… And I plan to take control… Very… Very… Soon… Breathe a word to a single soul, and I shall murder everyone that you love with a single hesitation. And Crash Bandicoot… Well, let's just say that he won't live to see the next dawn._

Streams of water began to flow down her cheeks. "You… You wouldn't…"

I could've smirked. _Wanna bet? If you tell anyone about me, I'll kill him… First. Are you prepared to have his blood on your hands? Oh, you already do! _I erupted into a cackle, and she sobbed. She tried to sheath her ears, trying to rid herself of the noise. Eventually, after I had made contact with her, she drifted into a troubled sleep. Her illness would surely take more into effect in the morning, and she would be cooped up in her bed all day long, perhaps even longer.

* * *

><p>And that was exactly what had happened. Kate was stuck in bed for two days straight, and I was forced to watch that bandicoot baby her even after what I had made her do to him. It was pitiful, really. He had not clue I even existed any longer. That fool. He will die, I swear of it!<p>

It was after her illness that I wanted to take action—this time longer. Oh, longer indeed. At the moment, she stood over a stove, cooking up dinner for the family. Even I had to admit, she was skilled in the culinary arts. Although, that did not matter; what did was my sole mission. Yes, yes, the mission. I was going to be rid of that creature if it was the last thing I've ever done!

Focus, Cyboria, focus. Stay on subject and keep it to one thing at time.

As she was humming a soft tune and mincing some shitake mushrooms, I opted this as the time to attack her nervous system again, this time in a more vital part of her brain. Immediately she knew what was happening, and a single thought ran through her mind: "No…"

_Yes, you pathetic girl. Haven't you ever heard of sharing? _In a matter meager moments, I felt myself in total control. Yes, this was grand. I, Cyboria, was ready for my task to be brought to a close. It was only a matter of time before I could force her to sit and watch what I will do to her precious world, just as I was for several months. Oh, those agonizing months.

I chuckled, and my thoughts went aloud. "You might say we're split personalities, but the only reason I am still alive is my body was retained. They should've destroyed it when they got the chance." I continued her work of making dinner, slicing the mushrooms and placing them into the boiling water.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to bristle, and I sensed the presence of another being in the room. My head turned halfway, and I caught a glimpse of Crash hovering over the threshold to the entrance of the kitchen. He grinned. "Hey." It was a relief he had not heard me.

"Hello, Crash," I greeted indifferently. I had to keep my cover, had to keep from killing him. My aggressive nature can get really out of hand sometimes. I could not help it. That was just the way I was created. With a small sigh, I grabbed another huge mushroom, and began to cut it apart quickly. I noticed he would not leave. Why wouldn't he leave?

"So… What's on the menu?" he spoke, and I felt him rest his jaw on my left shoulder. One of my eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. This bandicoot won't leave me alone, will he?

"We're having cooked vegetables, you pest," I hissed. He cringed, yet still retained his goofy grin. What was in his foolish grin that made me feel as if I was on fire? It didn't exactly feel like rage… No, no, keep your head, Cyboria and these things will just vanquish in time.

"I'm a pest? Gee, and I thought you loved me," Crash laughed and began to poke my sides playfully. What kind of affectionate gesture was this? Something told me that I liked it, and that I wanted him to keep doing it, but I had to remain straightforward and focus. Focus, focus, FOCUS, Cyboria!

With a small snarl, I wiped off the large knife I had been using, and whipped around. I backed him up against the refrigerator, pointing the blade to his throat. He gulped apprehensively. "Love you? Maybe that feeble woman, but not me."

He furrowed his brow. "Kate, what has gotten into you?"

I smiled, and then I began to chuckle lightly. I took away the knife. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Why in fact, I feel refreshed. Now, you might want to leave before I do something I'll regret."

He allowed a few moments to pass, and without another he left the kitchen. I resumed making dinner, placing a batch of broccoli carrots in to sweltering water that bubbled. I tried to return to my thought, and my plan, but… I found myself unable to.

Instead, they shifted back to him. What? Why am I still thinking about that fool? Why? The thing that troubled me was the fact that they weren't aggressive thoughts, more or less these contained feelings. What kind of feelings? What am I thinking? What's happening to me? What is this? Why do I feel this way? Am I even sure what I am feeling is truly what it is? If it's not anger, what is it?

* * *

><p>Dinner had been served. I remained as sober as possible. No one, with the exception of Crash, had suspected anything different with my host. I was delighted to see that Crunch Bandicoot, their adoptive brother, had rather enjoyed my cooking. His plate was clean in nearly seven minutes. But, I had come to know that Crash had enjoyed Kate's dinner just as much as that brawny bandicoot and he hadn't eaten a single thing. This infuriated me, but I concealed it. Coco Bandicoot, his only remaining blood relative, had noticed as well.<p>

"Crash, are you all right?" She poked around on her plate. She wasn't much of an eater, but she did manage to consume a few vegetables unlike her idiot brother.

"Yes, Crash, why aren't you eating?" I asked afterwards. He stared at me plainly.

"I'm not hungry." Although, I knew he was famished. I could hear his stomach grumbling quietly. He must've thought I poisoned his food. I glared at him coldly, and brought another vegetable into my mouth. He returned the glare ardently. Coco had sensed the tension between us, and stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Well, I'm done eating. If anyone wants me to take their plate in, I'm heading into the kitchen to wash the dishes." Crash and I began to glower at one another, yet when she passed by we handed our plates to her. While she headed into the kitchen, I heard her mumble, "There's something wrong with them."

With a sharp sigh, I rose to my feet. "I am going to my bedroom."

Crash then nodded, and didn't take his hard gaze away. "Have fun."

I departed from the living room, and was soon in my host's bedroom. I casually sat on her bed, and picked up a book absently. That inferior marsupial is becoming a real pain in my side. He's just _begging_ to be eradicated, isn't he? Oh, soon enough Crash, you will be. Oh-ho, you will be very soon.

I lay across on the sheeted mattress and opened the book. It was a horror novel, written by Stephen King, an author from America. Apparently, she had her own private collection of books hidden beneath her bed, ones that her family doesn't even know about. It amused me; even she had secrets.

Actually, you wouldn't believe the multiple things that's she's been hiding from them. Kate Clark has an older brother; one that I am certain is distraught over her disappearance. Also, there's the secret of her list of fears, consisting of heights, stage fright, and mainly her worry over Crash. That was her biggest of qualms, and I was provoking it. More of her secrets were of how much she missed her family and the how much she wanted to eat some decent meat.

I could have pitied her, but I didn't. She didn't need my sympathy. I have my own problems to deal with. I gathered up some clothes to get ready, and sat at the vanity. It had a large circular mirror that showed my reflection in the darkness of the room. I hadn't bothered to turn on a light. I stared at the mirror image that was not mine, yet it was that of my host's. That blasted Kate's reflection.

It was bad enough I had to share a body with her! She was constantly pestering me and bothering me all the time! I was on the verge of swearing her to a stop, but I hadn't the need. She was already gaining more control, and a sharp headache shot through my head and throbbed at a rapid rate.

I growled. "Alright, female, you can have it back. But just remember that when the day comes, I will have total power over this body!" The migraine grew stronger, more pulsating. It seems like it was about to split my head in two. Cringing, I clutched the long bandicoot ears poking out of my hair and tugged them downward. My eyes squeezed tightly shut, and the pain went away, as did my contact with the outside world.

I remained there in the subconscious of my host, thinking to myself on how well this plan was to turn out when I win. That fool… That wretched bandicoot will die! He will!

…But if he dies… then who will I have left to hate? Or… is hate even the right word anymore?

I shook off the ineptness, and tried change my uncertainty to a better tactic. I spoke to her mind: _Love him while you can, Kate… For one day I will be more powerful than you. And, Crash Bandicoot will die._

But even I was unsure of this.

* * *

><p>No, no, no, no, NO! I knew I would begin doubting myself! I just KNEW I would begin to tolerate that bandicoot! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! <strong>NO<strong>! I was supposed to kill him—I-I was supposed to be powerful! Yet, how could I when this body is so weak? I had to reunite with my old body, I HAD to, or my mission is jeopardized and he would continue on living.

Was she mocking me? Was that female _mocking_ my confusion? She will _pay!_ All of them! They will _all_ pay!

She was asleep. My host slept soundly on her bed, locked up tight in her room on the very same night. I had to take full control now. NOW! If I don't I will surely go mad! I won't be able go on like this! Yes, I had to be the dominant being over the body; I was a computer! I could do anything! I can overthrow her forces! I can do anything I want!

But, computers don't have feelings… Computers don't feel, do they? Those interrogative words flooded my mind, and I tried my very hardest to drive them out. Be gone, I say! I am to do murder!

Working very quickly, I planted another dream into her subconscious. This time, I was to interact. Quickly and without trouble, I had bound her to a chair and placed her under a light in a very dark room in her own dream realm. This was how she wasn't to escape; she was to remain trapped in her very own mind.

After her mind began to realize what was happening, she began to panic in the dream. "Help! Somebody!" she shouted. Kate struggled against the ropes—oh, how great it was to watch her _squirm_. It was then that I chose this time to enter her dreamscape.

I came forth as my true form, of what she had looked like when she was a Cyborg. Red hair cascaded from my head, while hers was in a ponytail. She ceased wriggling around when seeing my silhouette shut the door with a heavy creak. The look on her face was priceless, I swear—but that was not what I had intended to tell her.

I stepped toward her, a heavy metal clang ricocheting off the walls with every footfall. I stopped just before entering the small light she had. "Hello, female," I greeted with a wry smirk.

Her eyes widened. "No…"

I stepped into the light, snarled with malice, and brought ourselves face-to-face. "Yes." Kate reared her head back instinctively, and tried to ward away my vicious glares. "Oh, Kate. You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited to gain total control."

"You sick monster. Let me go," she growled as intimidating as she could. I laughed, and stood straight up.

"Haha, not a chance, your Royal Weakness. Now, I have an opportunity to live again. This opening will not be denied." I began to pace around her in a circle, like a vulture circling its meal. "My dear girl, you must know that this will be the last time you will ever see your precious bandicoot boy again."

I tossed a picture into her lap. It was a lighthearted photo with Crash posing for the shot and offering one of his trademark grins. Kate stared at it momentarily stunned, and then narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you even _dare_ touch him," she hissed venomously.

"Kate, I won't harm a single hair on his head. I hereby swear of it," I stated somberly. She creased her brow in perplexity, and I turned to leave.

"No!" she shouted. Just as I was at the entrance of the open door, I paused and turned to her again.

"Don't worry; I promised I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head. I'll bring you back that hair once he's long gone." I chuckled, and slid the door shut. Now, it was only a matter of time before I could take total control without mishap. I just have to wait for her body to get its rest, and I will be able to take full power.

* * *

><p>Morning came rather quickly.<p>

Soon, I found my eyes fluttering open, I gazed around the room, and sunlight poured through the window. I grinned sinfully. "Yes." I got into a sitting position, and stretched my limbs. It felt utterly refreshing. With a long and joyful sigh, I began to make my way out of the bedroom. Yet, as I was doing so, I stopped at the door; I noticed a framed picture of that bandicoot hanging on the wall.

Sheer triumph and pride took over and I thrust a balled fist into the glass, and shards rained down to the floor. I smiled as cheerily as I could, which was considerably good according to my excellent mood.

It was afternoon. I was dressed accordingly to Kate's usual attire; which consisted of a black tee, blue Capri's, and dark canvas shoes. I seated myself onto the couch with a very content sigh. I noticed that wretched bandicoot napping on the loveseat across the room. The inert imbecile had one foot drooping down to the floor, and was holding a throw pillow on his chest.

I stared at him coldly, knowing what he did to me. HE'S the one who imprisoned me into my host, who tore away my free will. Oh, the many things I could do to him whilst he slept; the many ways I could murder him. End his meaningless life. My thoughts cut short, because I knew that if I acted now, before I was able to reunite with my metal body, I would be defeated. My cover would be blown.

Instead, I scowled. "Idiot," I muttered. I didn't expect him to curl his lips into a sly smile, while his eyes were still closed.

"Why, I'm hurt. I thought you would have tried to kill me while I was snoozing," said he. Oh, how I wanted to. It was pure luck that I didn't right then. I had to act like Kate did, so that I could get him to trust me. I hated to use 'love' as a last resort to keep my façade, but nevertheless…

My voice lightened. "Aw, Crash, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, I do… at least I think I do. How well do you know me?" he countered.

_You're a little rat who needs his heart ripped out of his chest and set over a slow fire to smolder! _I forced a smile. "Like the back of my eyelids. You are the most handsome and loveliest man I've ever met." Although, he didn't seem too convinced, and he locked his hands together.

"I am well aware of my good looks." I nearly snarled. Must I prove to him that I'm making an effort here? I stood up, placed myself by him, and snuggled into him lovingly. I swore that he was going to pay harder for making me do this.

"Ever since the day I saw you, I knew you were the bandicoot for me." He rolled his eyes and smirked, returning the gesture. Yet, he seemed puzzled at the same time. But… I suddenly began to realize how warm he was… and how he began to make me feel fuzzy inside, like our fur. His strange smile was charming. His grip was comforting.

I… do I actually like him?

* * *

><p>I read a book on physics and technology. It was explaining about how machines worked and how they could be put to efficient use. Computers, although extremely advanced as they are today, are not capable of sharing feelings to human beings. Although, possibly one day they will be able to create a computer that will be able to generate emotions; after all, the <em>Homo sapiens'<em> brain is nothing but electric pulses that pulsate all throughout the entire body. In simpler words, they were like super computers that can respond to taste, touch, smell, sight, and sound, and are able to send off sentiment.

Computers were already able to comprehend touch, sight, and sound, and can recognize certain scents on occasion. However, we cannot feel. Cannot emanate passion. Then, that leaves me to question: how can _I_ feel? I can feel such things as this? I believe I often go through rage, and hatred. But sometimes, I experience sadness or despair. But very recently… I've been exercising several different emotions. Emotions that I am not sure of.

What are these emotions? When I feel warm inside? When I feel… good. Great, even. But, that's not the whole of it. I begin to feel… strange. Like a sense of yearning. This feeling grows with every glance at that bandicoot. What does it mean? I truly don't understand! I was built to recognize different sensations, but this is unlike anything I've ever known!

What **is** it?

_Love._

**What?** _Love!_ Ha! Don't be foolish, Cyboria. You-you're not in love with that petty bandicoot, are you? After all, he took away your freedom! He took away your life! He took it all away!

Think about it… what have you taken away from him?

I've… taken…nothing.

You've taken _his_ love. He doesn't deserve that, and neither does Kate. They were a happy couple until you decided to come along. Look at all Crash has done to save this world and your host! Look at everything they have done to protect themselves—from _you!_

No! No, no, **no**! I-I have just as much as right to live as they do! Don't I?

"Hey?"

I didn't hear the voice at first, but then it repeated and I looked up to find Crash eyeing me curiously. "What's wrong?" I was about to question, but then I found my cheeks were damp for some reason, my throat was choked up. My eyes burned as well. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I… I'm fine," I assured. He stared at me sadly for a moment.

"You haven't seemed like it lately."

He quieted again, as did I. I blinked several times to rid myself of the tears. Crying is for the weak, Cyboria. You are not weak. You will not cry. I continued to read, and pushed away those thoughts that had troubled me to begin with.

Suddenly, the bandicoot named Crunch came bounding in with an anxious look on his face. I furrowed my brow in perplexity. His lips tightened, and he spoke. "Hey, you two. Let's do something."

I didn't reply. I didn't like to be commanded. Crash did the job of talking for me. "Did Coco experiment on you or something?"

"Would it kill you to get up and do something every once in awhile? I'm bored out of my mind, and you both look like you could use a little action," Crunch said.

I snarled from behind my book. "Are you implying that I've gained weight?"

"No," responded the brute, "I'm saying that we actually need to get off our asses and actually do something! For the love of N. Sanity, let's go play volleyball or something!" From his shouts, the girl, Coco, had wandered in and smiled.

"Well, I'll go get the ball then." With that she was off, Crunch looking miffed and confused at the same time. Crash didn't seem to enthusiastic about playing. Neither was I; I didn't like to spend time with others. Yet, my host did so that meant I had to participate.

"Alright, you guys have fun. I'll just watch along the sidelines," said Crash. I felt my eye twitch in irritation, but again someone else talked for me.

"Oh, you're playing," Crunch snapped with while baring his canines, "even if I have to drag you all the way to the beach."

The day was set. I followed the three silently, carrying one end of the net with Coco and the two males holding the volleyballs. Lazy bastards; force a woman to do your work. Crunch lodged the two poles into the ground, while Coco and I drew the court while dragging our shoes across the sand. Suddenly, we all caught a glimpse of the napping bandicoot beneath a palm tree. Crunch hissed. "That little—"

"No," I interrupted, "allow me." I took the other ball—the one Crash wasn't using as a pillow—and approached him with a malevolent sneer. I threw the ball into his abdomen with every ounce of strength I possessed. He yelped a "YAAOWWW!" and clenched his teeth, doubling over. When his eyes opened, he caught sight of my cold grin.

"You know, there's always more polite ways of waking a person up." He got to his feet, dusting himself off with a wince. "Save it for the court, would ya mate?"

We found ourselves staring at each other intensely. Crash cleared his throat. "Okay. Me and Coco versus you and Crunch." I nodded, and trekked to my side of the court.

"C'mon, Crunch. We want to win this game." I glared at Crash continually, and he was obviously uncomfortable with my gaze. Crunch walked over to the court and threw the ball to Coco.

"Your serve, squirt."

She caught it, and glanced at her brother. My sensitive hearing caught her comment, "What's going on with you and Kate?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She's been acting weirder that usual," was Crash's reply. I smirked. _If you think this is weird, I wonder what you'll think when I rip your heart out. _I averted my eyes to Coco and I saw she served the ball. I soared straight toward me, and I smacked it right back over the net. Crash saved it from hitting the sand.

Crunch hit the ball his hardest, which fortunately was good. His hulking body managed to do something right. Maybe he would prove a great ally in taking over this damned world. The volleyball flew so high that we could barely see it. "Crikey…" Crash muttered. What a foolish Australian he was. It began to descend rapidly, and they had to dash out of the way to avoid injury. It hit the ground with a large thud, and rolled straight to my side.

"One to zero," Crunch gloated happily. I stood firm, picking up the ball and grinning arrogantly at Crash.

"C'mon, Bandicoot. I thought you were a challenge."

I don't know how, but somehow…he'd managed. Oh-ho, he'd managed alright. I don't know what possibly possessed him to say this, but whatever it was…was beyond anything I'd ever expect from him this early. He dusted the sand off of his fur, and smiled. "I'm not? And I thought I put up a good fight with some of my…recent enemies." I knew he'd meant me. I knew he meant the witch that had taken over his girlfriend's body and tried to kill him. Suddenly, I growled and my hands sunk into the volleyball. It hissed as the air escaped through the punctures I've created.

Everyone stared at me as if I committed a homicide. Perhaps I had, leading to the poor ball that would be played with no more.

"Wow, Kate. I uh, never saw you so mad before," Crunch muttered. I simply smiled.

"Rage is becoming a necessity around this fool. Sooner or later he's going to get himself killed." I hurled the ball to the earth below, and I marched off toward the house. As I led myself toward the tacky hut-like establishment, I felt that my host was communicating with an outer force somehow; almost as if by telepathy. I couldn't make out what they were saying, although I knew she was calling for help. I just didn't know whom.

I slammed the door, and I grit my teeth. If she was talking to Crash then my cover would be blown. I wouldn't be able to complete my mission. If she were talking to Crunch or Coco, then that won't be too good either. Yet, they seemed perfectly normal whilst we played, so therefore it couldn't possibly be them. It had to be someone with power. She didn't have telepathic powers, but I know what does.

I glared acidly at the picture of Aku-Aku, the witchdoctor mask. He hovered near the bandicoots in a family photo. Kate wasn't in this one; obviously because she hadn't been here yet. They all looked younger in those pictures. Crash was probably nineteen, while Coco was more than likely eleven years old. She looked so innocent, I nearly felt bad to do this to her brother. Yet, I remembered she didn't quite like me when she thought my host wasn't in charge of her own body when she was a Cyborg. I had been in a state of hibernation at the time. Kate had taken the hit for me.

I snatched her keys off of the coffee table, the one Crash often used as a footstool when he wasn't sleeping. Kate and Coco would often get after him about it, but he would pretend to be asleep just so that they'd go away.

"Leave it to a child to leave her keys lying around to take," I mumbled. I started toward the lab, where I knew my true body was kept. I stood in front of the glass box that held it. I sighed sadly, and placed a hand on the cool glass. "You had been sitting in here all this time. You are the only way I must kill the bandicoot properly, and we must be reunited somehow." I ran a finder down the glass, and stared deeply into the red glowing eye that was glowing fully. "Together, Crash Bandicoot will die, and we won't have to deal with anyone anymore. I can destroy that foolish doctor, and I can rule the world on my own."

* * *

><p>Night had come. It was strange, it was odd. It began to storm rather violently outside, and I wondered how on Earth the house was able to withstand the cold rain and wind. I decided to make myself more acquainted with Coco, so that I would consider sparing her life should I become ruler of the world. I figured out how to play one of their mediocre card games. I fiddled with Crunch's pocketknife, and sighed.<p>

"Do you have any eights?" Coco murmured tediously.

"Go fish," I stated plainly.

"Are you trying to bore a hole to China?" Coco asked, grabbing a card from the deck. Pura, who was lying beside her feet, ears perked up at the mention of his home. I sighed, and continued to turn the blade around wordlessly. At this moment, Crash walked inside the house, and saw Coco sitting at the table with me.

"Coco, we have to go to your lab pronto," he stated. Coco was about to question, but her brother grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway that led to it. I growled, and thrust the pocket knife into the table. Crunch, who'd delighted himself to watching the small television, turned and stared at me in confusion and bafflement.

Suddenly, I realized. He knew. He _knew_ about me. They were plotting to _kill_ me.

I flew out of my chair, and stormed toward the lab. They were already discussing how to be rid of me, so that meant I had to act briskly. I noticed the keys were still plugged into the door, and I took them out and waited for them to notice me. It didn't take long. Coco turned around, and gasped upon sight.

"So, you two think you can stop all that I've been working for?" I sneered, swinging the keys around on my index finger.

"You…" Coco muttered acidly.

"Yes. It is the sinful, immoral woman who just so happened to share the same body as Kate Clark," I chortled cruelly. Coco snarled.

"I won't let you hurt my brother."

"I wouldn't harm a fly, unless that fly took away my freedom." I jingled the keys, and a sadistic smile crept on my lips. "You really shouldn't leave your keys lying around, you know. Maybe, when I become an empress, I can teach you how to do things correctly. After all, Cortex did teach me a thing or two about power."

She gave a shout of utter rage, and burst forward to attack. I gave a bored sigh, and I as soon as she was in range I blew a kick into her chest. She flew back and skidded across the floor. Once again, Kate began to protest inside me like she had months ago, when I was fighting Crash. Only this time I would take the fight much more seriously. I noticed a weapon lying within arm's reach, and I took it.

"Hm, a stun gun, eh?" I smiled with malice. I aimed and fired at Coco, who screamed and writhed in pain. Suddenly, Crash came out of nowhere and rammed into me, knocking it from my hands. He tried to hold my wrists to keep me still. "So you decided to fight this time, huh?" I rammed a kick into his shin, and got away. "Although, your skills are weaker."

He helped his younger sibling brat to a stand, and I dashed to the glass case concealing my metal corpse. Thinking quickly I balled a fist and thrust it into the glass, grabbing the eyepiece. The most important thing that allowed my survival. It was my main hard drive, where all of my data was stored while it transmitted them to me wirelessly to the chip planted in Kate's brain.

I hurled a bulky object at the window, its glass shattering as well, and I grabbed the edge as I lingered about the threshold to add for my exit. "So long, Bandicoots." I dashed out into the storm, straining to see as I ran. It was wrecking havoc out here with the strong gales and stinging rain pelting me.

I sprinted to the beach, hoping that I could perhaps bury the eye piece in the sand so they couldn't find it. Then, I could make a quick escape to the house, where I could construct a weapon to kill them and then reunite with my metal body. Yes, yes, it would work. The sky flashed and thunder rolled, but I paid no attention. I tried to find a good place to hide the eyepiece.

Instantly, I was tackled and I lost grip on it. I found that it was Crash, as we stared face-to-face at each other in stupidity. I realized what had happened, and I growled, crawling toward the device. He followed suit, and grabbed my leg to prevent me from just barely touching it. I shouted a profanity and swiftly jerked him away. I grabbed the eyepiece and stood.

"You can't win this time, you rat!" I shouted furiously. He clambered to a stand, and grinned charmingly.

"Why, I think you're forgetting who I am." I simply remained where I was, as I couldn't help but stare at the dazzling face he had. Why did Kate have to get him? Why was she the one to keep him?

I hissed and shook away the affectionate thoughts. Poisonous, vile, repulsive thoughts. The wind began to blow harder, and I narrowed my eyes. "This hurricane is not helping," I muttered. Coco was nowhere to be found, so she'd apparently stayed back at the house.

Lightning flashed again, and then I saw a ribbon of electricity strike just a few meters behind me. I whipped around and saw a large palm crackle and watched in terror as it was going to crush me. I tried to dash out of the way, but it was too late. I dove and it cracked along my back. The pain was excruciating, my spine was numb but not broken. I could feel a stabbing feeling in my chest and I calculated that some of my ribs had cracked and pierced my lungs. If my back wasn't snapped, then it would be internal bleeding that would screw me over.

I was going to die either way now, as was that wretched female inside me.

I coughed, and I wasn't surprised as blood came up as well. Sight was blurry. I saw Crash suddenly dash to me. "Oh, man…" he mumbled in shock. I snarled.

"Come to watch me die, Bandicoot?"

"I came to help," he corrected, and soon enough he wrapped his hands around the trunk and grunted as its weight disappeared to me. I took this as an advantage, and I crawled away as quickly as I could. My back was sore, and my innards burned. I realized that his gesture had possibly saved me, and that struck me with grief.

He saved me?

I shakily got to my feet, and I gawked at him. "You… you just helped one of your deadliest enemies?" I slurred. My heart fluttered, and I felt more affection than I had anguish. He rescued me, even though I said I'd wanted to take his life.

He shrugged gave me a tired smile. "Well, more or less, but it was Kate that I planned on helping."

My passion shattered, but then I smiled, and spat out more blood. "You two really love each other." Then, I sweep-kicked his ankles and fell backwards with my attack. Swiftly but agonizingly, I sat on his abdomen to pin him down. "That is why I hate you! You let your emotions free and I was forced into hibernation.

But, I didn't hate him. I know that now. I was just jealous, and I was taking it out on him. "Hey, look—" he began, but I back-handed him across the face. His eyes were big as they stared at me in astonishment. "Ow! Did you just… Did you just _smack_ me?"

"Quit with your foolish nonsense!" I yelled, causing my lungs even more aching. I couldn't help but cough soon after, and I felt warm water apart from the freezing rain starting to leak from my eyes. "Did you ever care to think that I wanted to have a life of my own too?" Suddenly, I began to pour out my emotions as I sniveled.

He was dumbstruck. "Y-you're crying…"

His words were soft, so sweet and sympathetic. But, I sobbed. "Did you ever think that I wanted to be my own person? Did you ever think that _I_ wanted my _own_ life? Do you think I _want_ to be a computer that has to share a body with the girl…" I choked, and I knew that the moment had come. "With the girl that won your heart?"

I could tell that Crash was speechless. I cried for what seemed to be forever. I finally inhaled a breath, and stopped. "Computers… they don't have feelings… Then why do I have them for you, of all people? Crash… I can't kill you. I… I love you."

He blinked, as if deciding it was good or bad news. I sighed, and knew what had to be done. I couldn't let Kate die, because she made Crash happy. I had to be the one to take the fall. I'd wasted too much time trying to kill him when I could've enjoyed him while I could. All I cared for right now was him, and nothing else, but I had to leave. I had to leave the world forever, and be erased from existence.

"Please forgive me…this girl deserves you more that I do," I muttered, gazing at the eyepiece in sorrow. "She really does." I leaned over his face, and pressed my lips against his. I loved the sensation it gave me, but the passionate feeling could not last forever. Time was precious. I stroked a hand down his face. "Goodbye, Bandicoot."

Those were the last words I'd said. I crushed the fragile eyepiece in my hand, and I could instantly feel the reaction. Electrical pulses began to course through the brain and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Kate was heading back into control, where she would stay. I was going wherever computers go whenever they are destroyed.

…or was I something more?


End file.
